youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
XXSlyFoxHoundXx
For more information about XXSlyFoxHoundXx and The Creatures, please visit The Creatures Wiki. Eddie Cardona (born ), better known online as xXSlyFoxHoundXx '''is a Puerto Rican YouTuber and gamer commentator, who is known for giggling and his attacking of virtual chickens. He plays with all the Creatures, a group of Machinima directors, as well as Pbat and other non-Creatures. Sly refers to his subscribers as 'Homies'. Though he does upload on his YouTube channel, he has now mostly shifted his attention to Twitch. Life and career 1988-2010: Early life and career beginnings Cardona was born in Chicago, Illinois then moved to Puerto Rico when he was around two years old and was raised there until he was sixteen and moved back to the United States. Sly is proud of being Puerto Rican and enjoys talking about stealing, shanking and other popular Puerto Rican stereotypes. The culture is also part of the reason family is so important to Sly, and he had not moved to the Creature House in Colorado because he wanted to be there for his family as well as his commitment to his band, Stuck in Your Radio (SIYR). Later he moved into an apartment with ImmortalHD. During his brief attempt at college, Sly took basic normal classes because he didn't particularly know what he wanted to do and never got to the point of choosing a major. The classes all bored Sly out of his mind and during the first week, he began spending more time in the college arcade than in class. Eventually, he stopped lying to his parents and dropped out of college, not content with the boring classes, added drama of high school and number of people who only attended to "get fucked up". Recently Sly's dad has died and he is trying to live his life as best as possible. 2010-present: YouTube Cardona used the name Sly because when he and Ms. SlyFox starting dating, she would ask questions and Sly didn't answer them just to piss her off, then after she forgot the question, Sly would bring it up later and she would say "you're a sly fox". The hound part of his name came from Metal Gear, his favorite series, used to be run by a group called the Fox Hound Group. He put the two together and liked it, Sly Fox Hound. He got into commentating/making videos because, before he had a YouTube, he followed Ken Burton and he was part of the 'Ken Crew'. He thought what Ken was doing was cool but there was too much 'drama', so he decided to follow Ken's lead and try it himself. Sly says that he brings his silliness to his videos, and hopefully can bring that silliness to other YouTubers. Although Sly doesn't make real machinima as he used to, he still does make little shorts like 'How Not to be a Pro'. His reasoning for this is "Machinimas take time and effort, I just roll with the punches I guess". Cardona joined Machinima in February 2010 because he thought it would be the next step, he felt that there were too many commentators that would just do commentary over gameplay and he accumulated a good sized subscriberbase by just being himself. Cardona met the Creatures when PaperBatVG, his friend, was invited and got onto Creature Talk. When they moved onto calls, Sly told PBat that he sent Gassy a request. Pbat then told the Creatures that Sly was on the list, and they knew Sly because of Sly and Pbat's Minecraft videos. The Creatures took to Sly and accepted him as a friend then announced on Creature Talk that Sly was the newest main Creature. On July 7, 2014 Sly announced that he was going to be retiring from the Creatures as a result from him moving back to Florida to be with his mother. He is still on good terms with the group. Sly has currently established over 1,000,000 Subscribers (Homies). Currently Ongoing Series These series are currently ongoing on Sly's channel: # Who's your Daddy (w/ Various) # Digimon Story: Cyber Slueth # Minecraft Revenge of the C-Team Quotes and Catchphrases # "What's up homies? My name is Slyfoxhound!" # "When you see a chicken/duck you gotta hit it with a shovel, hit that chicken/duck with a shovel shovel" # "They're blocks mother fucker!" # "Hell yeah" # "Day three of '''______" # "Wow." (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) # "Shots Fired" # "SAIL" # "Senpapi ________" # "GAWKEN" # "''For the group!" # "There's a burning sensation down in my pancreas!" # "It was doubled by twice the amount" # "FA FA FA FA FA FA!" # "China China Prime, China Prime Prime Priiiiiime!" # "I've got a tiny chainsaw in my pocket..." Trivia *Sly's giggle has became one of his most iconic parts of his channel. *Sly made a song called 'Hit a chicken with a shovel' when he slays chickens with a shovel on Minecraft, along with his giggle. This has been popular with him. *Sly had trouble saying the word "iron" with his accent so he began calling the Minecraft resource "silver". *Sly has 3 dogs: Puppy Cop, Puppy Nurse and Puppy Chef. *Sly was the host of the Creaturehub series called Head 2 Head. #He is currently dating Kala/KalaSketch. '''This page was created by Spottedstar01 on August 26, 2011.' Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Puerto Rican YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers